


Here For You (No Matter What)

by kaneshon



Series: A Fated Meet [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Uzumaki Naruto, Caring, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, Established uchiha sasuke/uzumaki naruto, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Rut, Sharing Body Heat, Unwanted attention, Unwarranted Opinion, annoying OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: When Sasuke begins to act weird from checking on the doors to cleaning the kitchen out for the umpteenth time, Naruto suspects this odd--yet familiar behaviour. When Sasuke flashes his red eyes at him when he almost fell before proceeding to go Mama Bear on him, the Beta realises what's happening. Sasuke's going into a rut.AKA another day in the life of Beta Naruto and Alpha Sasuke; a Beta-Alpha couple of over nine years.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A Fated Meet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836532
Comments: 38
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot/idea. 
> 
> A/N: Mmmm, this idea came around me while I was playing around in this headcanon andddd why not. There's going to be chapter 2 to this, just the aftermath of chapter 1, but for now, I'll post it as a one-shot! <3 I hope you guys like this newest addition to the series! Thank you so much for the support so far! :D

Naruto eyed his lover from the couch, a bag of chips on his lap. Sasuke was pacing around, checking every corner of their small apartment and rearranging some of the books on the shelves before going to check the fridge. By the fourteenth time he came up to Naruto to ask if he was sure they had groceries for the week, the Beta had simply sighed. He glanced at his television, the show playing currently forgotten to complete this puzzle enigma that was his future husband. Licking his lips, he stood up, moving to toss the empty chips bag. 

Just like his fashion, he hadn’t paid attention when Sasuke said he had mopped the floors just moments ago. And just like that, his feet glided on the slick surface. A startled yelp escaped his lips as he fell. Before his face could slam against the counter, strong arms grabbed his chest and hauled him straight against a strong body. His breath stuttered in his throat when he was turned harshly and his arms grabbed. 

Sasuke’s eyes were red as he scanned his face. Hands then began to search his body, from his neck to his hips. He stood there, frozen, his right hand dropping the bag at the frantic searching Sasuke was currently doing on him. When a hand was shoved underneath his shirt, he snapped out of his shock of almost breaking his face and grabbed the edge of it, trying to shove the cloth down. 

“What the hell are you doing, bastard?” Naruto said when Sasuke wrestled the shirt out of his grasp to expose his chest. “If you wanted sex, you could’ve just told me.”

Sasuke froze then, his red eyes met his blue ones. And then his face contorted into a face full of worry that Naruto blinked, alarmed. Pale hands grabbed his face and dragged him close. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Sasuke said, voice low. “I told you to be careful, you _idiot_. You could’ve broken your face. Bleeding out to death on the floor. The fuck do you think you’re doing even waltzing in here? I already asked you just minutes ago if you needed anything else. Couldn’t you have called me if you wanted anything else?”

Naruto blinked as the words flew through his head like butter. He tried to pull away but when those red eyes glowed just a tad, he paused. He gingerly touched Sasuke’s hands, squeezing his fingers. The clues were piecing together now. This behaviour was odd, out of Sasuke’s normal behaviour, not to mention he had spoken more than a few sentences in one breath. But it wasn’t something Naruto hadn’t seen before. 

“I’m fine,” the Beta said, voice careful and tone soothing. “I promise. You were here to grab me before I could hurt myself. I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

Sasuke seemed to visibly relax at that. Before Naruto could say anything else, the Alpha dragged him close and hugged him tight. Burying the blond-haired man against him, he could only huff in amusement and affection, hugging the raven-haired man back. When Sasuke sniffed at his neck, he graciously tilted his neck to the side for him to be scented. Ah, he wished he was on his bed for this so he could sleep right away. 

Sakura had told him once that scenting aroused people. But Naruto often found it relaxing. And Sasuke seemed content with that so he hadn’t really minded. When a pale hand grasped the edges of his face, forcing his neck to tilt further, he could only let it happen. He rubbed a hand up and down the broad back, humming under his breath as Sasuke continued to scent him. 

It was only when he felt a hint of teeth at edges between his shoulder and neck that his eyes widened. He pressed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, nudging him to let him go. The Alpha paused before he did move, only just a tad. Those hands settled on his hips to keep him close, not that Naruto was complaining. Touching his neck, Naruto rubbed the spot where Sasuke’s teeth had been. Those red eyes tracked his hand and for a second, it amused him. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, catching those eyes on him. “Your rut’s near, isn’t it?”

Sasuke frowned, those redness dying away to bring back the darkness that Naruto loved so much. He could almost _see_ cogwheels turning in that handsome head of his. And then Sasuke groaned under his breath. Rubbing a hand down his face, the man before him sighed. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke whispered, voice raspy. 

Naruto chuckled, earning an annoyed look from the Alpha. “It’s once a year, Sasuke. You should keep track of it better.”

“Fuck off,” Sasuke snapped, gently pushing him away, moving to leave him. Naruto grabbed his arm, thankfully floor dry now so he wouldn’t slip and slide. The Alpha still turned quickly to grab his waist in case he did. The second the action registered in his head, his lover huffed a breath, gaze narrowing. “Can you please be more careful? You know how I get when I’m near my rut.”

Naruto grinned. “You’re more honest?”

“ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke said, a warning growl in his throat that hadn’t ever really been threatening. More erotic than anything. But Naruto had kept that particular secret close to his chest. Those eyebrows furrowed just a second. “Just…”

The blond-haired man nodded, conceding. “Fine, fine. I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

“Doubtful,” Sasuke deadpanned. He then let Naruto go to pick the chips bag up, moving to throw it away for him. “Fuck, I wish I can just suppress it for good.”

It hadn’t been the first time Sasuke had expressed his distaste for his own rut. It wasn’t like Naruto could relate seeing how he was a Beta. But he also knew that he couldn’t let his lover do that. Not if he wanted to permanently damage his health. He had heard horror stories, even from his own doctor about suppressing heats and ruts too much.

And he would be damned if he let Sasuke go through that. 

“Well,” Naruto said, leaning against the counter, giving him a leer when Sasuke turned to look at him. “On the bright side, we could fuck without worrying about refractory periods getting in the way.”

Sasuke only seemed to scowl at that. Rude. “We do have refractory periods. You would know that after having dealt with my ruts before. Or did your stupidity started affecting your memories too?”

“Mean!” Naruto said, pointing a finger at him. “Look who’s going to help you out for your rut ever again!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I can do it myself. You can go away now.”

“When you’re begging for your Beta, watch me turn away,” Naruto said, teasingly. Sasuke flinched at that, looking away as his shoulders briefly tensed. There was some redness in those eyes and his cheeks flushed. Naruto’s heart stuttered to a stop immediately at that before he moved, standing in front of the Alpha. Touching his face, he waited until Sasuke managed to take in a deep breath, looking back at him again. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re just joking, remember?”

“I know that,” Sasuke said, softly. He reached to touch Naruto’s face, gently. “But my Alpha hates it. Especially…when I almost lost you.”

Naruto’s heart squeezed in his chest, guilt once agains resurfacing for what he had almost done then. He was pulled into a hug again. Squeezing his Alpha, he breathed in his scent. 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto whispered, only to earn a shake of his head. 

“It’s in the past,” Sasuke whispered against him. “But…can you not joke like that until my rut’s over? I…don’t think I can handle it.”

“Okay,” Naruto said, smiling when those red eyes met his blue ones. “I’ll be right here to help with your rut like always. I’m not going anywhere. You would need to pry me off the bed with a shovel if you want me gone.”

Sasuke relaxed, snorting under his breath as his eyes went back to the familiar darkness. “Idiot,” he whispered before he grasped Naruto’s chin, tilting his head up until their noses brushed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Naruto said, leaning up and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but enough to warm him from head to toe. He hugged him again, placing his head on his shoulder as Sasuke buried his face against his hair. “Not going to lose me, jerk.”

Sasuke only tightened his grasp over him.

***

When Sasuke was near his rut, Naruto made sure their room was comfier, more welcoming. He chalked it up to his recessive genes acting up again just like him nesting when he needed the comfort while his Alpha was away. But ever since he was allowed so spend Sasuke’s rut with him, it had been engrained in him to make their bed softer. Sasuke liked having their scent together in one spot, often grimacing in disgust when he came out of his rut haze at the mess they made on their bed but—while he thought Naruto wasn’t looking, he would have that content look on his face.

Like he was where he needed to be. 

And that—always made him love Sasuke even harder. 

So, just like any other time, he began preparing the bed. He stripped it off their usual sheets and replaced it with the softest, most expensive bedsheets he could find. He often stocked up new ones every year with now the collection had grown. But still, being able to select one from many always made him—well preen. Because he knew— he just _knew_ Sasuke liked it too. 

Cheekily, he grabbed two different sheets before turning to look at his lover, who was leaning against the doorframe to eye him. 

Tracking his every movement. 

Naruto supposed his rut was really close then if he had begun to not want to leave Naruto alone. Not that Sasuke ever truly left him alone even when he wasn’t in rut, but that instinct he guessed was particularly heightened during pre-rut stages. 

When a black eyebrow raised, Naruto grinned wider. 

“Which one?” Naruto said, shaking his hands. “The red bedsheets or the purple one?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, adjusting his stance. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

Naruto pouted. “Sasuke,” he whined. “Pick.”

“Stop acting like you’re still thirteen, idiot,” Sasuke said, though without venom. He then pointed to the red sheets. “That one.”

Naruto beamed, nodding as he carelessly tossed the purple sheets into the drawer, earning a slight growl from Sasuke. He was pushed aside a second later as the Alpha rearranged the stuff in there, tossing an unamused look when the Beta laughed. He slapped Sasuke’s shoulder, grinning.

“Such a clean freak,” Naruto teased. 

Sasuke simply glowered at him. “My patience is on thin ice, Naruto.”

It was a warning. A reminder that Sasuke was less tolerable to his teasings when he was in pre-rut. Not that he ever did anything about it even when his patience snapped, only kissing him or deciding to hold him down and scent him until he was breathless. But really, those were more reasons to tease Sasuke than anything. And one Naruto gladly took, ignoring the warning. 

He simply rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah,” Naruto said. “Such a scary Alpha. Got me shaking in my boots.”

“You’re such a dick,” Sasuke muttered, earning another laugh from the Beta. 

“You can try to scare me,” Naruto said as he went to their bed, spreading the sheet on their mattress. “But…I’m pretty much immune to your big alpha behaviour.” He began crawling on the bed to tuck the sheets at the corner, not realising that he was on his hands and knees, back showing to the Alpha _._ “It takes a lot more than just growling—”

He was cut off with a sharp yelp when Sasuke landed right on top of him, pinning him down, chest on the mattress. He took in a shuddering deep breath when those hands grabbed his waist, holding arms snaking around his body to hold him tight. He tried to wriggle, only for a sharp bite on his shoulder to subdue him. Fuck. He quietly remained there before Sasuke sighed, pulling away. Naruto was about to toss a look when a hand grabbed his shoulder and effortlessly turned him over. Landing on his back and Sasuke now in between his legs, wrists captured and pressed at either side of his head, he could only stare into those now red eyes. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, gauging how gone Sasuke was. “Don’t tell me you’re already in your rut.”

Sasuke searched his face before he leaned down and pressed his face against the side of Naruto’s neck. “Fuck,” Sasuke whispered, letting his wrist go and running his hands down his body once more. “Fuck, Naruto, I told you to be careful.”

“The fuck did _I_ do?” Naruto said, frowning. 

“You were showing me your ass, you idiot,” Sasuke said, though he sounded a bit loss in his head. Naruto was about to growl at him at that when those hands reached said ass, grabbing them tight in his grasp. “Fuck.”

Gasping, he immediately touched Sasuke’s wrists, resisting the urge to wrap his legs around the waist. His cheeks heated up and he had half a mind to let Sasuke ravish him there and then. After all, it wasn't like he complained about the sex he got. But…he needed to finish their nest. It was important. It gave Sasuke comfort. A place to completely unravel. A safe space. 

He leaned up and kissed Sasuke, groaning under his breath when the Alpha immediately took control and kissed him back, prying his mouth open before plunging his tongue in. A hand frantically crawled up his body to push his shirt up, bringing forth spots of warm that had him shivering. It was only when heat pooled at his groin that he had to yank his head away.

“I need to finish building our nest!” he said, grabbing Sasuke’s wrist. “Please.”

Sasuke’s eyes were wild, tracking his face. When those fingers tried to skirt downwards, Naruto immediately slapped them away. Those red eyes widened before they narrowed, a growl making way out of his lips. 

“My Beta,” Sasuke said, voice low. “Don’t defy me.”

“Fuck you, man,” Naruto said, finally wrapping his legs around his waist. “I love you but give me room to work here for a bit.” With that, he placed both hands on the mattress and flipped them over. Sasuke grabbed his waist, holding him tight. “Sasuke…”

The Alpha merely stared at him before he sighed. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes tight. “I…”

“Please, Alpha?” Naruto whispered, earning a soft noise from the man below him. “I need to make the nest, okay?”

Sasuke tensed. He looked like he wouldn’t give in and Naruto was almost resigned at the fact he wouldn’t be able to create a nest for him. But then, after a minute of silence, Sasuke nodded, releasing his hold on the Beta. Naruto immediately scrambled away, letting the Alpha move at last. With that, he held back from teasing about anything else and quickly created the nest with their shirts, pillows and more soft blankets that he kept for this occasion. He would attest there were some of his nesting blankets in there since Sasuke had walked in on him with his nest but he wouldn’t be able to tell Sasuke that. Not when it seemed like his lover was trying really hard to hold back. 

Once Naruto was done with the nest, he went to the curtains and yanked them closed, letting darkness to settle over them. He then switched the bedside light on, the warm yellow light becoming their source of illumination. 

“You get in the nest,” he told the Alpha, who was once again eyeing him carefully. “I’m going to get us water and food to last us for a few hours.”

“No,” Sasuke said when the Beta made move to the kitchen. “I’ll do it. You get naked and under the sheets. _Now_.”

Naruto wanted to protest but when a look was tossed at him, he shut up. Grumbling, he waited until Sasuke was in the kitchen to strip. Tossing the clothes into the laundry basket, he crawled carefully into his nest and went under the soft blankets. Immediately, warmth surrounded him and his body relaxed without any further prompting. When Sasuke came back to a tray of snacks and water, all carefully laid on the bedside table, the Alpha turned his eyes on him. 

The blond-haired man simply opened his arms, smiling gently. The look of affection that crossed Sasuke’s face then had him yearning for the Alpha immediately. Sasuke stripped off his clothes as well, his pale skin and faint outlines of his muscles had Naruto’s heart skipping a beat. No matter how long it had been, this lean man never failed to make him want him even more. 

When his pants were finally down, he crawled under the sheets as well before gathering the Beta against his chest and started scenting him once more. A soft rumble against his chest had Naruto relaxing, wrapping his arms around Sasuke as well. After a few minutes of silent scenting with no hands roaming, though he could _feel_ Sasuke’s interest very well nudging against his thighs, he went back to thinking.

“Sasuke,” he said, whispering against him. 

“What?” He sounded far more lucid than before, which was good. “Naruto?”

“Your rut came on fast,” Naruto said, earning another hum and then a soft lick at his neck. “It usually doesn’t come by this fast.”

“I think I’ve been in pre-rut for more than three days now,” Sasuke said. 

The Beta frowned, hugging him tighter. “I would’ve noticed.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Sasuke said, his voice coming out soft but he detected a hint of pout in them. Alarmed, Naruto pried away from his grasp, just a tad, earning a displeasured click of his tongue. “Why are you pulling away?”

“What do you mean I wouldn’t have?” Naruto asked, ignoring the second half of his question. Sasuke searched his face before he looked away. The Beta’s stomach squeezed. Gently grasping his chin, he tipped the face until those red eyes met his again. “Sasuke?”

“It’s not your fault,” Sasuke said, reaching a hand to touch Naruto’s face, brushing a strand of blond hair from his forehead. “You were busy with your volleyball team. I tried my best to…”

“You held back,” Naruto said, a little hurt that he hadn’t been around for Sasuke to let himself go. “I promised you once that you could be yourself with me and I…broke it. And I was so busy—”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, stopping him. “You were busy. It’s not like you purposely ignored me. I’m not upset or mad at you.”

Naruto sat up, more disappointed in himself than anything. Sasuke sighed, sitting up as well. “I should’ve noticed, though! I already hurt you once. And now I’m—”

“You didn’t hurt me now,” Sasuke said, cutting him off again. “You didn’t. You had work. I wasn’t going to be selfish.”

Naruto quietened down but he couldn’t help the slight sadness either way. Sasuke sighed once again before he wrapped his arms around the blond, gathering him close. He pressed a kiss at his temple before hugging him tight, not allowing a room for Naruto to wriggle around. 

“I promise,” Sasuke said. “I only held back so you wouldn’t be exhausted or overwhelmed in addition to work. That’s all. Now that the competition is over…See? I’m not holding back.”

Naruto glanced at him, searching his face. “You promise? It wasn’t because I neglected you, right?”

“You didn’t,” Sasuke said. “I promise.”

While the blond was still upset with himself, he let his lover’s words be a source of comfort. When Sasuke tugged him back down, wrapping himself around him again, Naruto relaxed underneath him. Touching his arms, he rubbed his hands up and down his soft skin, noting that his Alpha was running hotter than usual. 

“You feeling okay?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke hummed as he buried his face against his shoulder. “Think I’m about to be in a full rut in a couple of hours.”

“Do you want to take some of the edge now?” Naruto said, nudging his thigh a little at that prominent hardness poking at his leg. Sasuke shuddered, a hand grasped his waist. “Hm?”

“No,” Sasuke said, pressing his lips against his shoulder once before settling back down. “I want to sleep.”

Naruto smiled, nodding. He definitely was in his rut. While he had heard Alphas would want to sleep with anything that moved during their ruts, he never found that to be true with Sasuke. At least, at early stages of his rut, he often wanted constant physical affection in terms of cuddles and hugs. It amused Naruto to no end but he also liked it. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he said, “Take a nap then. Do I need to call anyone about your absence?”

Sasuke nodded, clamping his fingers tighter at his hip. “Message my assistant and tell her about my rut. And uh,” he said, voice softening and trailing off like he was losing his train of thought. “I don’t know.”

“I got you,” Naruto said as he shifted a little to grab his phone from the bedside table. He allowed Sasuke to readjust his grip on him while he texted. After a few messages sent, he tossed the phone back on the bedside table and relaxed in the warmth once more. “Done.”

Sasuke nodded sluggishly before his breathing evened out, body growing lax above him. The blond haired man chuckled, shifting to lay on his side before tossing a leg over his lover, snuggling close. His warmth was an additional heater and he liked it. Loved it even. 

Ah, if only he hadn’t been so caught up with work, he would’ve noticed the small signs. He brushed a strand of dark hair from his handsome face. He would do better next time. Quietly shifting again to grab his phone, he keyed in the rut date, one year from now and an additionally two weeks before the rut date for pre-rut symptoms. 

He would do better. Sasuke didn’t deserve half-assed effort. 

Since his phone was still in his hands, he ended up searching online about ruts. A particular article caught his attention. It was written for Omegas, but they were self-care tips on how to take care oneself from a rut and how to take care of their Alphas. One particular point had him humming a bit. It stated to prepare meals that the Alpha loved as a source of comfort, especially when they were peaking. 

Naruto could attest to the fact that that was true. Sasuke craved for tomatoes a lot when he was hours shy away from reaching the peak. While he usually dealt with that later, he didn’t feel right doing that now. 

Especially after he had missed out on those pre-rut symptoms when he shouldn't have.

And with that, he waited until the Alpha was completely asleep before he tried to move out of their nest. It took a bit of gentle and coordinated manoeuvre but at last, he managed to get out. Walking to the kitchen after tossing a pair of boxers on, he searched through the cabinets to find the ingredients he needed to make tomato spaghetti and salad. Maybe make some roasted tomatoes as well with meat filling. He frowned when he came across some missing ingredients. 

Maybe he should’ve taken up the offer to get more groceries. 

Glancing over his shoulders, he contemplated for a second. The grocery store was only ten minutes by foot. He would be back before Sasuke woke up. But if he did wake up when he wasn’t there, his lover would literally go mad. He sighed. But he couldn’t allow Sasuke to just eat snacks and whatever ramen cup they found. He needed the energy during his ruts. 

Curling his fingers into fists, he decided he would be quick. Darting into the bedroom with quick, quiet steps, thanking his past self for oiling the squeaking hinges of his cabinet drawers, he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and shirt. Donning it on, he glanced at Sasuke one last time before he grabbed his wallet. Since he knew that the chances of his lover waking up would be high, he made sure to have a note saying he was at the grocery store at the bedside table. 

His heart hammered against his chest as he left their apartment, making his way to the grocery store. Thankfully, there weren’t many people at this time of the day. Tossing a smile at the cashier, he wandered deep into the aisles, already picking out what he needed in his arms. By the time he was about to grab a can of tomatoes, his arms were aching from the items. Shoot, he should’ve taken a basket with him. 

Staring at the shelf of cans, he contemplated on how to get it when a hand grabbed one. He turned to glance at a tall man with glasses. He smiled at Naruto before he handed it to him. 

“Here,” he said. “Uh, you need help?”

Naruto blinked before he grinned. “Kinda, yeah. Sorry, man.”

“No problem,” the man said, taking a small step forward to carefully take a few things from his arms. Naruto was about to protest but the man simply smiled. “I can help you. Maybe I can grab a basket for you?”

“Nah, I’m done,” Naruto said, eyeing the groceries before looking back at the man. “Thanks…uh you didn’t have to do this.”

“I came here to buy my sister candy,” he said, smiling. “She’s currently with her mum now. So, I can help you while I wait for them to be done.”

“Alright,” Naruto said, a little warily. “Then, I guess I’ll just check these out.”

The man only smiled. They walked quietly to the cashier, Naruto continuing to balance the items in his grasp. When he finally checked them out, tossing another grin at the man behind the counter, he took the plastic bags, ready to exit the store. Strangely, the man with glasses followed him. 

“Thanks,” Naruto said, jiggling the bags in his hands. “I better get going now.”

“Did you drive here?” the man asked, adjusting his glasses. “I can drive you back home if you want.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows before he shook his head. He jutted his chin over his shoulders before he looked back at him. “My apartment is close by so I can walk.”

The man frowned. “You sure? I can always help you out.”

“Yeah, man,” Naruto said, starting to get a tad uncomfortable at the insistent offer. “Plus, I’m sure you’re driving your sister and mum home.”

“Right, but I’ll be back before they know it,” the man said. “Or do you need me to carry your bags with you?”

And let the man know where he lived? Yeah, Naruto didn’t think so. He simply took a step backwards when the man took a small step towards him. He kept a friendly smile on his face, but nevertheless, he was growing antsy. He had been out for too long. He wondered if Sasuke had woken up. The last thing he needed was for the man to wake up to him gone. 

“Sorry, I have to go now,” Naruto said, turning around only to stop when the man grabbed his shoulders. It wasn’t a rough grip but it was enough to irritate the Beta. He turned around to look at him. “Look, man, thanks for helping me but I really need to get home. My Alpha’s waiting for me, so.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Your Alpha? You’re taken?”

“Yeah?” Naruto said, frowning. “You got a problem with that?”

The man frowned, his hand not leaving his shoulder. “Why would you be with an Alpha?”

“Excuse me?” Naruto yanked his shoulder away from his grasp, frowning. “None of your business man.”

The man sighed before he took a step towards him. “You know how Alphas are to us Betas. You shouldn’t waste your time on a person like that who'll only end up with an Omega at the end.” Before Naruto could open his mouth, the man continued with, “We should be with our own kind. At least we can treat each other better.”

“Okay,” Naruto said, taking in a deep breath so he wouldn’t lunge at him. “I need you to back off. I don’t care much what you think about us. I really don’t have time for this. Thanks for the help, now get lost.”

He was about to once again turn around when the man grabbed his arm. Annoyed now, he was about to actually punch him when a pair of familiar strong arms grabbed him and pulled him away from the man with glasses. A low growl escaped from his lover, who had now pushed Naruto behind him as if he was trying to shield him from an enemy. 

“Didn’t you hear him?” Sasuke said, voice calm but nevertheless carried the undertone of warning that had the man before them taking a step back. “He doesn’t need your help. Get the fuck lost.”

Naruto leaned into his back a tad, hoping his touch would ground him. Fuck. Panic started to bubble within him at how tense his Alpha was. It looked like he was on thin ice, ready to actually hurt someone. He simply sighed when the man before them stared at them like he was seeing a freak show. 

Deciding to ignore him, Naruto focused his attention on Sasuke. “Hey, come on. Let’s go. I got what I needed and you should be in bed.”

Sasuke tensed further, eyeing the man and not making a move to heed him. Naruto frowned deeper. Fuck. Feeling useless, he pushed himself closer against Sasuke, hoping it would appeal to him. When the Alpha made no move to look at him, his heart tightened against his chest. Again, a wash of disappointment covered every inch of him. He tightened his grip on the plastic bags, sucking in a deep breath. 

“Sasuke, I’m leaving now,” Naruto said, taking a step to completely dislodge himself from the Alpha. 

That was enough for Sasuke to snap his head to look at him. His eyes were completely red and Naruto’s stomach squeezed at the pure anger on his features. He wisely kept his mouth shut when Sasuke snatched the plastic bags from his grasp with one hand and grabbed his wrist with his other. He pulled Naruto away from there, both not caring what had happened to the other man. 

He kept his gaze down, trying to wrack his brain on how to calm his Alpha down when he was at home. He didn’t have time to properly speak when Sasuke dropped the groceries at the front of their door the second they were inside, preferring to slam Naruto’s back against it. 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke snarled, his canines showing as he bracketed Naruto in with each arm beside his head. “I told you to stay close to me, Naruto.”

Naruto tried to touch his face but when Alpha only glared at him, he dropped his hands. The disappointment continued to spread throughout his chest. Dropping his gaze once more to a point over Sasuke’s shoulders, he resisted the urge to sigh. Or curl up into a ball. 

“Sorry,” Naruto whispered. “I just wanted to make something you like. We didn’t have the necessary ingredients so I thought to make a quick stop.”

Sasuke remained quiet before he grasped Naruto’s chin with a hand, tilting his face until their eyes met. “Who was that guy?”

Naruto searched his face before he shrugged, earning a warning growl. Grasping Sasuke’s wrist, he said, “I don’t know. Some random dude tried to help me and I…I don’t know.”

Sasuke searched his face before he took a step back, scanning him from head to toe. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No,” Naruto said, smiling a little when Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed. “He didn’t touch me either. Just grabbed my shoulder.”

“He’s lucky I didn’t punch him,” Sasuke muttered, darkly. “You weren’t supposed to leave me. I wasn’t supposed to wake up and see you gone.”

Naruto sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I just…wanted to make it up to you, Sasuke. I didn’t mean to be gone.”

“You’ve spent ruts with me before. You should know better,” Sasuke said, the anger still rolling out of him like waves. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking to make you your favourite dish so that you would know I would never neglect you like that,” Naruto said, throwing his hands up in the air as frustrated tears gathered in his eyes. Fuck. He didn’t want to cry. He leaned into the door, rubbing both of his hands on his face again. “I…I didn’t want to be a useless mate. I—was supposed to take care of you. I didn’t even know you were going into pre-rut because I was so busy. I just wanted to make this even easier on you. And I messed up _again_.” He gave out a humourless laugh. “Like I always do. And now you’re mad.”

Sasuke remained quiet again. “You’re an idiot,” the Alpha said after a while. 

“I know,” Naruto said, miserably as a few tears leaked out from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, taking in adeep breath. “You should get into bed. I’ll make something for you. I got the ingredients.”

Just before the blond-haired man could bend down to grab the plastic bags, Sasuke crouched down a tad and grabbed his thighs. Naruto yelped as he was tossed over his Alpha’s shoulders. He tried to wriggle out, only for Sasuke to tighten his grip as he walked to their bedroom. He unceremoniously dropped him on their nest, stripping himself out of his clothes. 

“Strip too,” Sasuke said, his voice softer than before. 

Naruto thinned his lips, doing as he was told. When Sasuke crawled under the sheets, he looped an arm around Naruto and dragged him close, tucking his face against the side of his head to scent him again. The blond-haired man remained there, quietly, as he basked in his warmth. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, pulling away a tad to look at him in the eyes. “I love you. You will never disappoint me.”

Naruto looked away, earning a soft noise from his lover. The blond-haired man gently touched his Alpha’s arm, tightening his grip on the pale skin. “I feel like I do.”

“You don’t,” Sasuke said, catching those blue eyes. “Why do you feel like you do?”

“You literally just gave me the ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ look moments ago,” Naruto said, a pout forming on his lips. 

And—Sasuke chuckled, adjusting his grip on his body. A fond look crossed his face, once more stealing Naruto’s breath away. “Idiot. I’m not. I just…was sad you were gone from my side when I woke up. And then scenarios of what could’ve happened flashed in my head. And then I saw that bastard trying to touch you and well.”

“Sorry,” Naruto said. “I didn’t anticipate him. I was going to punch him myself.”

“I know,” Sasuke said, smiling, the redness in his eyes bleeding away. He cupped a hand on his cheek, wiping away those tear tracks. “I would’ve let you punch him too if I wasn’t such in protective mode.” His smile faded into seriousness. “You will never disappoint me. I trust you with my life. I know you only had the best intentions for me. And it was my decision to hold back, not yours.”

“Sasuke—”

“ _Listen_ ,” Sasuke said, his voice pitching lower, shutting Naruto up. “I don’t need you to make up to me on things you didn’t even mean to miss. The thought of you even trying to make my favourite food to make it up to me—that’s more than enough. I don’t need anything else besides you here right next to me, Naruto.”

His eyes once again filled with tears. He touched Sasuke’s wrist, a whine building up in his throat. “Why is it always you who’s trying to make me feel better?”

“Because,” Sasuke said, smiling again. “You carry a lot more burden inside you than you think.”

“And you don’t?”

“I don’t have much,” Sasuke said, shrugging. “I just know that I love you and anyone else who don’t approve can fuck off.” Naruto remained quiet. “But I know you care about those things. It’s not a bad thing…I just need to remind you to not be so hard on yourself.” He caressed his cheek with his thumb. “You don't need to compete with imaginary Omegas and societal standards to be mine, Naruto.”

Naruto whined again and buried his face against Sasuke’s shoulder, letting some of tears fall on his pale skin. He brought a hand to wrap around his body, fingers curling into a fist against his broad back. Those words had settled deep inside of his mind, making a home. All the fear and disappointment he felt inside washed away, replacing it with Sasuke’s brief kisses against his head and a tighter grip on him. 

“I just didn’t want to disappoint you,” Naruto said, croaking. 

“You won’t and you never did,” Sasuke said, seriously as he buried a hand into the blond locks. “Ever.”

“I’m sorry for going out,” Naruto said. 

“Don’t,” Sasuke replied. “I got what you were trying to do. It’s fine. Just stay with me and if you really need to buy something, let me call my assistant to do it for us, okay?”

“She’s not your housemaid,” Naruto said, a bit cheekily. 

“I’ll pay her extra,” Sasuke said, his smile carved onto the tan skin. “You get me, don’t you? When I say you don’t have to try too hard? Being you is enough for me.”

“I’m trying to get it,” Naruto said, earnestly. “I keep replaying the mistakes I’ve done and the hurt I’ve caused you before and always in awe that you haven’t gotten tired of me yet.”

Sasuke simply said then, “It’s because I love you for who you are. I don’t think it’s in me to leave you. Naruto, you literally got yourself stuck with a man who would crawl to the ends of earth to be with you.”

Naruto smiled. “And you know I’ll do the same, right?”

“I never doubted it,” Sasuke whispered against him. “Even when you tried to push me away, I knew you did it for what you thought was right for me.” He sighed. “You just forget sometimes you’re the right one for me.”

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Sasuke said, cooing at him as he hugged him tighter, almost as if he was trying to chain him in his embrace. “Forget about it. It’s in the past. I’m happy now with you. Aren’t you, hm?”

“I am,” Naruto said, taking in a deep breath. “Always.”

“Good,” Sasuke whispered. “Let’s take a nap. Later, I’ll help you cook.”

“Won’t your rut set then?” Naruto questioned, fingers rubbing circles on the pale back. 

“Not too badly,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto couldn’t find it in himself to poke fun at Sasuke cooking with him. Instead, he nodded, allowing his lover’s warmth to soothe the ache in his chest. When Sasuke pressed a kiss on his shoulder, he knew he was safer than before in here. While he knew it would take time for him to really get rid of this guilt for causing Sasuke pain, he couldn’t deny that his lover had been right. He did carry a lot more insecurities and burden; cared too much what others said about them. 

But he would work harder to get rid of those voices in his head trying to tear him down every time he made a mistake. 

“I’m here for you,” Sasuke slurred, close to drifting into his sleep. “I’m here for you no matter what. Just remember that.”

And Naruto hummed, choking back the happiness bubbling inside of him. 

_I’m here for you no matter what too, Sasuke. Thank you…for just sticking with me in everything._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sasuke's rut and look who returns with their unwarranted opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I diiidd say there would be a second chapter to this so voila! Though, am tad nervous to post this. It's not all fluffy, as a warning. It's more so of (spoiler alert: Naruto's journey to self-acceptance) or I hoped it came across that way. Either way, I'm planning on writing how Sasuke and Naruto met in high school after this to take the angst down a notch later for this series. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy and as always, take what I write with a grain of salt. I also am aware everyone's completely OOC but!!! I had fun writing it, nevertheless. Just forewarning, this is messy (in terms of writing and I'm pretty sure execution) but I tried my best. Tata!

The rut lasted three days, as usual. While Naruto’s body ached, he couldn’t help the smile of satisfaction at another successful rut. Humming, he threw the soiled sheets into the washing machine, rubbing the crook of his neck. His fingers caressed one particular spot where indents of teeth were from one of his lover’s harsh bites. And he couldn’t help but to smile. Soon, he would have a real mating mark.

Holding back the urge to grin, he pressed a button on the washing machine before moving to the kitchen to inspect the cabinets. Ah, they were out of almost all essential items and groceries. Humming a song he heard long before, he grabbed his phone from his hoodie pockets, typing down a list. He would need to run to the store before work starts tomorrow. 

A hand touched his shoulder then, startling him. Turning his gaze at Sasuke, he smiled at the blank face his lover wore. Hair wet from the shower and now wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt,a towel around his neck, he seemed far more like himself. Wiping the back of his head, Sasuke grabbed his phone from his hands, looking through the list. 

“We used a lot of stuff,” Sasuke said, looking up from his phone. 

Grabbing the device back, Naruto nodded and shoved it into his hoodie pockets. He then poked Sasuke’s cheek, earning a huff of breath. Smiling, he took hold one edge of the towel, pulling it until it was in his grasp. With that, he wiped Sasuke’s head for him. The Alpha merely let him, ducking his head down a little. 

“Are you going to the grocery store?” Sasuke asked while Naruto was focused on his task. 

“Yeah,” the Beta said, a tad absent-minded as he made sure Sasuke’s dark locks were now drier than before. Satisfied, he pulled away, sighing in happiness when the Alpha raised his head. Hair now disarray, Naruto tossed the towel back at Sasuke before he proceeded to comb through them with his fingers. “Might go now, actually.”

“I’ll come with you,” Sasuke said, obediently standing there as Naruto continued to style his hair. “I need to grab a few documents at work along the way.”

Naruto paused at swiping some of his hair farther to the right, looking at him in the eyes. A frown crossed his face. Dropping his hands to Sasuke’s neck and caressing his jaw, the Beta said, “You just finished your rut. Work can wait.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, earning a pinch at his neck. “That hurts, idiot,” the Alpha muttered, trying to rub his skin only for Naruto to slap the hand away and caress it for him. “I can’t just not do work, Naruto. I took four days off.”

“And you can take one more, can’t you?” Naruto said, rolling his eyes too. “Always coming back to the same old question.”

Sasuke simply stared at him, deadpanned. “Let’s go get your groceries.”

Knowing his lover wasn’t relenting, Naruto simply sighed before he nodded. Patting Sasuke’s right cheek twice, he grabbed the towel and went to their bedroom, tossing it at the laundry basket. Grabbing his lover’s keys and wallet as well as his, he gave them to his Alpha and exited their apartment. 

“We’ll walk,” Naruto said when Sasuke gestured to the car park. That earned another frown on his handsome face. “Come on,” the Beta said as he hooked an arm around his lover’s. “It’ll be nice.”

Sasuke grumbled as he was pulled out of the apartment compound, eyeing the sky as if it was about to bite him. “I see grey clouds, Naruto. Maybe we should take the car.”

“It’ll be fine,” Naruto said. “If it does rain, it’ll be more romantic, don’t you think?”

Sasuke glanced at him before he snorted under his breath. Pulling his arm away, he tossed them over Naruto’s shoulders and dragged him close to his side. The blond haired man grinned, holding Sasuke’s hand that was hanging off of him, interlacing their fingers. 

“You really should stop watching those Korean dramas, Naruto,” Sasuke said, his voice teasing. 

Naruto only nudged his stomach, causing a flinch from the Alpha. “It’s a good show!”

“Sure.” Sasuke smirked when the Beta threw him a glare. 

Naruto decided ignoring his lover for now would be a good decision. It was nice, though. It had been a while since they could really relax around each other, what with work and volleyball practise once getting in the way. As a high-school teacher coaching the volleyball team and Sasuke always working on one project onto the next in his company, they almost never got the time to be properly alone. At least now it was better with the competition done and Sasuke just finished his own project.

Naruto glanced at the sky, taking in the slight grey spots. It was definitely going to rain. And he couldn’t help the excited flutter in his stomach. He nudged Sasuke again, earning a grunt and tightening grip on his shoulders. 

“Do you remember the time when we had to run back to my house because it rained out of nowhere?” Naruto glanced at him as he spoke. “When we were seventeen.”

Sasuke hummed. “Yeah,” he said, a sly smirk crawled on his face as he peered closer at the Beta. He then leaned in close, pressing his lips close to his ear. “That was the day I was convinced I needed to fuck you.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto groaned, pulling away with an annoyed breath. He narrowed his eyes. “I’m trying to be nostalgic and romantic here.”

Sasuke shrugged. “You were the one who brought up that memory. It’s the first time I saw you naked. And the first time I held back from actually—”

“I _meant_ ,” Naruto said, gritting his teeth as he squeezed Sasuke’s fingers tightly. “It was romantic. That, us, running under the rain together. You shielded me with your jacket even though I told you not to. And then when we did find shelter for a bit, you held me while I shivered.”

Sasuke grew quiet at that and one look at him had Naruto’s heart skipping a beat. He had a soft smile on his face, his dark eyes filled with affection as they gazed down on him. The Alpha bent down a little and pressed his lips at the side of his face, humming. 

“You were precious to me even then,” Sasuke whispered before he pulled away, looking elsewhere as his ears pinked. 

Naruto smiled wider, wrapping arm around his Alpha’s waist. “You were precious to me even back then too.”

He chuckled at the continuous stripe of pink on his lover’s face, sighing as he snuggled closer underneath his strong embrace. The wind that blew at his face had him relaxed a bit further. A glance at his lover and he couldn’t help a smile on his face when the Alpha looked just as relaxed, his free hand shoved in his pant pockets. The small town nearby had everything they needed. And there were people who would recognise them in certain shops for having frequented a lot. Passing by a bookstore, he waved through the glasses at the old woman behind the counter. She beamed back, meanwhile nodded at Sasuke who returned the gesture. 

These domestic moments were what he wanted to live for. And he was glad they could have all of this even after so many years. 

From his right, a flash of pink caught his attention. Across the road, there was a small, petite building with pastel pink and purples decorating its walls. A huge sign in baby pink were the words: Safe Haven. Just a glance through the windows, it was clear what kind of a shop it was. A shop for Omegas. It was definitely a new one though, especially when Naruto hadn’t seen it around the many times he came by. 

While he wasn’t an Omega, there were still some lingering need due to his recessive genes. Like the urge to nest when Sasuke wasn’t around or when he hadn’t felt safe or—just the sudden urge to surround himself with soft things to calm his senses when everything got too overwhelming. And right now…he had half a mind to walk in there, especially when a shelf of blankets caught his attention. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice broke through his thoughts, startling him. 

He had stopped walking. Heat crawled on his face as shame tightened its grip around his chest. For a second, he contemplated on making a joke. When he met Sasuke’s eyes though, every humour died on his tongue. A contemplated look slotted on his lover’s face as those dark eyes left his face to look at the shop across them. The grip around his shoulders tightened a fraction. Naruto could tell he was piecing things together. 

And…he panicked. 

“Hah!” Naruto said, pointing to the grocery store just at the corner. “Let’s go!”

“Wait,” Sasuke said, pulling him back to his side when Naruto tried to walk away. His heart hammered against his chest when the Alpha took his arm away from his shoulders. Instead, the taller man grasped a hand on his jaw, tilting his face until they were face to face. “Do you want to go into that shop?”

“What?” Naruto said, tad nervously. “W-Why would I?”

“Why not?” Sasuke said, searching his face as his thumb caressed his skin. “You want to go in, don’t you?”

Naruto opened his mouth before he closed it. He wanted to. He did. He really wanted to check the blanket aisle, wanting to add another to his collection. But…he was a Beta. And Betas generally didn’t wander into those kinds of shops for themselves. People would stare. People would talk. They would question him and—

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, his voice gentle as they broke through his anxious thoughts once more. “I’ll be right here with you.”

Naruto released a shaky breath. He reached to grasp the edges of Sasuke’s shirt, bunching them up in his fists. “I’m…I’m a Beta. People will…”

“So?” Sasuke said. “Everyone has the right to buy a few blankets if they want. If you like it, Naruto, go buy it.”

Naruto looked straight into his lover’s face, knowing he wouldn’t find any judgement in them. He cautiously tossed a longing gaze at the shop before returning it back on his Alpha’s face. He resisted the urge to wring his fingers. Sasuke only huffed a quiet breath before he pulled him close, pressing his lips against his forehead. Dropping his hand to Naruto’s wrist, the warmth circled him before the Alpha nudged him gently to walk. 

The Beta allowed the love of his life to pull him across the road to the shop. His nervousness bubbled a bit more as they stood in front of the door. When it slid open and the cool air caressed his face, he almost waited for someone to yell at him to get out. A hand at the small of his back and a gentle push had him stumbling inside, Sasuke by his side like he said he would be. 

And he waited. Waited for the Omegas inside to glare at him. Waited for the Alphas to sneer. Waited for the Betas working to chase him away. 

And…no one did. No one batted an eye as they were too engrossed in their own tasks. A hand at the back of his head had him turning to look at Sasuke. The Alpha simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for Naruto to make a move.

“Okay,” Naruto whispered, giving him a tentative smile. Receiving another pat on his head, Sasuke tried to move only for Naruto’s sudden instincts to act up, grabbing hold the Alpha’s wrist tight in his grasp. He took in a shuddering deep breath, eyes wide as Sasuke snapped his attention back at his face. “I—”

Sasuke didn’t say anything, wordlessly understanding him. Instead, he twisted his wrist from Naruto’s grasp and interlaced their fingers immediately. The look of assurance on his Alpha’s face finally reduced the nervousness inside of him. Replacing it soon was—trickles of excitement. 

“So,” Sasuke said, lazily taking in the cutely decorated shop. “Which aisle of blankets are we heading into?”

We. Sasuke said _we_ rather than anything else. Even when the Alpha hated Omegas and their scents, he was willing to be here for Naruto. His heart tightened against his chest as he smiled softly at him. 

“Thank you,” Naruto said, quietly, earning a squeeze on their intertwined hands. With renewed burst of confidence, he then pointed at the shelves at that very corner of the shop, holding baby blue and lilac blankets. Some had patterns interwoven on them. “That one.”

Sasuke nodded, this time allowing Naruto to take the lead. The Beta tried to hold back the happiness in his steps, eager to get his hands on one of those blankets. He paused when he saw an Omega-Alpha couple around the aisle, discussing which blankets to choose. It was clear that they were very much in love, a toddler in the Alpha’s arms. 

He didn’t know why he paused. But he did. Just to look at how—complete they were as a family. A strange, aching void in his chest had him frowning. The toddler’s mushed up words and laughter echoed, causing the Omega to giggle and quieten the boy gently by giving him a blanket to hold. The Alpha merely grinned, pride and happiness clear on his face. 

A baby that was made from just the two of them. 

Naruto and Sasuke’s genes flowing in a little boy or a girl. When Sasuke touched his waist, just a graze, the Beta snapped out of his daze. He turned his attention at the Alpha, who was now staring at him with a furrow in between his eyebrows. And—the emptiness in his chest widened. While he would love to have that with him, he was a Beta. There was no way he could ever carry a family for Sasuke. They could adopt. Surrogate. He was sure those would be acceptable options but…it was just sad he wasn’t an Omega to give Sasuke a boy or a girl that was made of them both. A full Omega. Instead of whatever strange mix he was born as. 

He never told Sasuke this but he wanted that, so badly sometimes. 

“Hey,” Sasuke said, catching his eyes again. A hand caressed his cheek once more. When the hand pulled away, it was with glistening tears. Fuck. Naruto took in a sharp breath, wiping his face as he gave Sasuke a reassuring smile. “Naruto?”

“Ah,” Naruto said. “Just…stupid instincts. Anyway. I was looking at this specific blanket.” The Beta turned his face away from Sasuke when he tried touching him again and instead tightened his grip on their hands as if he was terrified the Alpha would hate him for these thoughts. As he took a soft lilac blanket with tiny rockets on them, he realised then what aisle he was in. It was the kid’s aisle. His breath hitched in his throat once more before a shattering sadness covered every inch of him. Sasuke immediately touched his hand that was holding the blanket, gently prying it out of his grasp and placing it back on the shelves. It was then Naruto whispered, “I wish I was an Omega sometimes.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, sighing. He dragged the blond close before hugging him tight. Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face against his shoulder as he took in his calming scent. “Where’s this coming from?”

Naruto shook his head. They were in public. He didn’t want to speak about it here. It seemed like that was enough of a sign for Sasuke to understand before the Alpha merely tightened his grip on him, almost as if he was being protective of him. They remained like that for a while. The Beta took time to consolidate with this sudden feeling of loss and sadness, pushing away unnecessary thoughts so he could get a grip of himself. When he felt like he would no longer cry, he pulled away. Sasuke let him, pressing both hands on his face to caress his cheeks again. 

“You okay?” Sasuke said, voice tinted in worry. “We can leave if you want.”

Naruto shook his head, desperation of needing to get the blankets more than ever crawled in him. His shoulders tensed at the prospect of leaving, only to relax when Sasuke merely nodded, understanding him once more. 

“Sorry, I,” Naruto said, loss for words. “I just need those blankets.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said as he took away a hand, grasping the same blanket Naruto had held. “This one?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, softly as he held the blanket in his hands once more. Soft. And those rockets were cute. He couldn’t help but to smile at that. Sasuke relaxed when he glanced back at him. “I also spotted this pillow. I…Can I?”

Sasuke had a weird look on his face. Instead of mocking or calling him out on it, he simply nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Where is it?”

“Here,” Naruto said, allowing his instincts to act this time as he grasped Sasuke’s wrist, walking to around the corner where a pastel pink basket was full of pillows. One, in a shape of a star, looking like it was made from the softest velvet he had ever seen had him reaching out for it. Grasping it in his arms, a strange possessive feeling crawled in his chest. 

Fuck, what was _wrong_ with him?

“I…I want this,” Naruto said, feeling strangely meek underneath his Alpha’s gaze. 

Sasuke merely nodded, tossing an arm across his shoulders and dragging him close to his side. “Okay. And what else?”

“And,” Naruto said before he shrugged. “I think…these are it.”

Sasuke hummed. “You sure? You don’t want to look around?”

Naruto eyed his surroundings. He did feel a bit antsy leaving just yet. “Will you stay close by?” he asked, nervousness once more tinging his words. 

Sasuke merely tightened his grip on his shoulders. “What else, Naruto?”

Well. Naruto’s gaze immediately landed on a few sweater racks. One of them looked comfy looking and he itched to get his hands on them. Without hesitation, he crossed the room to get there. He searched through the items and found a pastel orange one, grinning. Sasuke merely huffed, amused, when he turned to show it to him. 

“It’s…” Sasuke said, looking like he was holding back an insult. And Naruto—could only chuckle. He loved this man. He really did. “Nice.” 

“It’s cute,” Naruto said. “Hey, lemme find you one.”

“Ah…wait, Naruto—”

“Found one!” Naruto took out a navy blue sweater. He shook the item at his Alpha’s face. “See?”

Sasuke stared at it, furrowing his eyebrows. “Do I have to wear it?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, his instincts settling a little. “Fine, bastard. I was just thinking it’ll be nice if we did own a couple’s shirt or something but guess not.”

Sasuke grasped his wrists just as he was about to toss the sweater back. “I’ll take it.”

Surprised, he blinked up at his lover. “What? You sure?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, warily. “It’ll make you happy, right?”

“Yeah…but only if you’re happy in wearing it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Sasuke said as he grasped the orange and navy blue sweater from the Beta’s grasp. “You want it, so you can have it.”

Naruto didn’t have to be this happy over it but he did. He couldn’t help the grin, resisting the urge to wrap his arms tight around the Alpha. Just as he was about to poke Sasuke’s side, his phone rang. The Alpha dug out his device, a scowl crawled on his face. 

“Work,” he said. 

Naruto nodded, smiling as he went back to examine the rest of the store, Sasuke speaking into his phone. Leaving the Alpha’s side just for a second, he wandered to the shelves carrying other smaller plushies. They were adorable, some looked like animals and others were bunch of random items. He found one that was a ramen. He grinned, grabbing it to hold it tight against his chest. He hummed, his feelings of nervousness and sadness disappearing just for a bit. A particular plushie—one that looked like a duck had him beaming. That would look good next to his ramen one. 

He wasn’t short by any means but even he had a hard time reaching that duck. When someone took it for him, he turned to thank the person, freezing when he recognised who he was looking at. The very Beta from the stores a few days ago. The man was wearing a lilac apron with his name tag on it. A worker here. 

The man’s eyes widened from behind his glasses. “You…”

Naruto panicked just a tad before he said, “Can I have that?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, plucking it out of the Beta’s grip to hold it protectively against his chest. The man stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard. Naruto simply gave him a short smile, deciding to leave when the Beta touched his arm, just a bit to hold him back. The blond-haired man immediately pulled away, his instincts rearing up once more, screaming how the Beta had touched him and it _wasn’t his Alpha_. 

“Aren’t you a Beta?” the man asked, frowning. “Why are you in here?”

“None of your business,” Naruto snapped, frowning. “See ya, man.” Or never. 

“Wait!” The Beta blocked his path, holding out his hands almost as if to touch him and then thinking twice, dropping them by his side. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it to come across as rude.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. “Can ya move? I wanna pay for these and get going.”

The Beta simply stared at him, taking in his face before his gaze dropped to the items he was holding. His instincts made him take a small step back, tightening his grip on the things as if the Beta would snatch them away if he let his guard down. Anxiousness started bubbling in his chest at the weird look on the man’s face. 

“But you’re a Beta,” the man said, quietly. He pointed at the items, flinching when Naruto took another step back. “Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know man, you tell me,” Naruto said, annoyed despite his instincts reminding him he should be looking for his Alpha. The blond-haired man resolutely ignored that part of his brain, a little spooked than anything that they were being so dominant. “Do you go around assuming everyone’s secondary gender?”

“No,” the man said, unfazed. “But I can’t help but be…curious about you, I guess. Why would a Beta want nesting stuff? That makes no sense.”

The very words pierced through his chest, slicing open the threads holding his insecurities back. Flinching at the words, he simply said, “Maybe because I like them.”

“Well…sure, Betas can like soft things but…” The man frowned deeper. “These are specifically made for Omegas. Betas don’t gravitate towards them.” Then, his eyes narrowed. “Are you hiding your secondary gender?”

“The fuck man?” Naruto growled. “The fuck is wrong with you? I’m just here trying to buy stuff and you’re in the way!”

“I’m an employee and it’s my job to make sure no suspicious person is trying to make this place uncomfortable,” the man said, taking a step forward. “You’re a Beta but in a place meant for Omegas and bonded Alphas. You’re the one being suspicious right now. Are you a pervert or something?” He then searched his face. “Or are you trying to act like an Omega for that Alpha of yours?” 

Offended and beyond angry at his assumption, even though there was a whisper of words in his head that let him know that his deepest fears were coming true, he tried to bare his teeth. The emotions clashed within him before it settled to this unrelenting crush of sadness and guilt at the smirk on the Beta’s face. 

“Ah, so I hit the nail in the head?” the man said. “That Alpha wanted you to be an Omega? I told you, didn’t I? We’re not meant for them. All they do is choose an Omega. Because why would they choose a barren Beta when they can be with someone meant for them?”

Before Naruto could say anything back, the man was yanked away harshly from the blond-haired man, tossed aside with a harsh push. The Beta stumbled back and hit a trolley, toppling things over until he landed on his back. Sasuke’s shoulders were tensed, his jaw clenched tight. While there had been no swinging of fists, the Alpha was clearly upset. 

And Naruto did nothing to stop him. Not when those words were running in his head, threatening to take hold on him like a vice grip. He felt sick. 

“Stay away from my mate,” Sasuke said. His voice was calm but there was undeniably the hint of warning in his tone that even Naruto flinched at. “Get lost.”

“How dare you!” The Beta stood up, gritting his teeth. “That is assault!”

“You touched _my_ mate,” Sasuke said. “I have every right to punch you in the face.”

“This is an Omega’s sanctuary,” the Beta hissed. “You should know better than to bring a Beta here and force him to act like your mate. He has no place here as one of you.”

Naruto reeled back like he had been slapped, the items in his hands dropping to the ground. Sasuke didn’t hesitate to grab his collar, ready to punch him when the blond-haired man grabbed him by his waist, pulling him back. Trembling, he tightened his grip on his lover when Sasuke growled, low and threatening. It was then a fumbling woman came rushing here. An Omega with bright blue eyes and a frightened expression on her face. 

“What’s going on in here?” she said, grabbing the man away from them both. “Sir—”

“He was being disrespectful to my mate,” Sasuke hissed, causing the woman to flinch. “I didn’t think this place you called Omega’s haven discriminated against Betas like this. Or any secondary gender. He came in here to buy things he wanted. Not to be accosted and humiliated for something he cannot control.”

The Omega’s eyes widened before she turned a sharp glare at the Beta. She hissed lowly at him, causing the man to protest. When she simply flashed her eyes, the Beta gritted his teeth and tossed a glare at them, turning away to leave. Sasuke relaxed a little when the man was no longer in their presence. The woman apologised to the customers around them before she turned her attention to them. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, bowing. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise I have hired such a person. He’ll get a stern talking to.”

“Not enough,” Sasuke said, voice sharp causing her to flinch again. “He will be fired for blatant discrimination or I’ll sue you.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, tugging his hand. “She apologised. Let’s let it go.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, bowing again. “I’m sorry. I’ll see what I can do. Please don’t do anything drastic.”

When Sasuke opened his mouth, Naruto immediately grabbed him by his arm and tugged him harshly, shutting him up. When he received a glare from his lover, he resisted the urge to hunch in himself. Instead, he looked at the woman and gave her a tentative smile. 

“It’s fine,” Naruto said. “But…please. Take care to not hire such a person like him ever again. It’s not the vibe I think you’d like to set for a shop.”

“Of course,” she said, nodding. “I’m so sorry.”

Naruto shook his head, tugging at Sasuke, only for the Alpha to not move, keeping his eyes on him. “Let’s go,” the Beta said, thinning his lips when his lover refused to budge. He took in a shaky deep breath, his hands trembling as he clutched Sasuke’s arm. “Please. I want to go home.”

Sasuke blinked before he nodded stiff. He then turned to look at the woman. “You either fire him or you’ll hear from my lawyer. I’m not budging on this even if he had.”

With that said, he grabbed Naruto’s wrist and dragged him out of the place, startling the Beta. They remained quiet as the blond-haired man was quite literally dragged away from the shop. It was only when they were far from there that he could finally release a breath, Sasuke’s grip around his wrist loosening. His lover was still mad judging from those tensed shoulders and him not looking at Naruto. And…it hurt. 

He had messed up again. 

What the man had said ran through his head, over and over like a record. He was a Beta. He shouldn’t have been so shameless and entered a place meant for Omegas. He wasn’t like them. He shouldn't pretend. Eyes blurry, he trembled a bit as the guilt and disappointment crashed over him followed by a strangling sadness. He tried to hold back his tears but he couldn’t. Not when there was a hot wash of humiliation at what had happened, making him choke back a noise. 

Sasuke stopped walking then, looking at him when he accidentally made a noise. His shoulders relaxed and there was a pained look on his face. “Naruto…”

The Beta shook his head, pulling his wrist away, relieved that they were only a minute away from their apartment complex. Sasuke didn’t make a move to talk to him, quietly following him. When they entered their apartment, Naruto tried to make a beeline to the bathroom only to be stopped by a warm touch on his wrist. 

The Beta jerked away, startled. Sasuke looked hurt, flinching when Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, tears running down his face. The crescendo of people mocking him as he grew up—the way he was constantly undermined and spat on for being a Beta—for being not normal, stuck between two worlds—and now disappointing his lover _again_ , he—snapped. 

The first sob left his mouth before a second. He tried to walk to the bathroom but Sasuke moved then, grasping him tight against his chest, cocooning him into a tight hug. Naruto began to struggle, overwhelmed by everything and needing some space. But Sasuke merely pulled him closer, going down to the floor when Naruto’s knees buckled. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered against him. “It’s alright. It’s going to be fine. I’m here.”

Naruto stopped struggling, turning around to face Sasuke before he broke down completely then, sobbing loudly with a heart wrenching cry as he hugged him back. He fisted Sasuke’s shirt on his back, angry, upset and sad all rolled into one. He tried speaking but all he could do was inhale air as he continued to cry. Sasuke only buried his face against his shoulder, holding him tight as if he was afraid the Beta would disintegrate if he let him go. 

It felt like hours before Naruto’s cries became mere hiccups and tears that came down like waterfall now remained as unshed ones. He still kept a close contact with Sasuke, his grip on the Alpha tightening as the man’s words washed into his head again. A warm hand cradled his head, fingers grooming through his hair as a means to calm him down. 

A few minutes of silence passed, Naruto’s throat croaky as he tried to speak. But Sasuke merely shook his head, still plastered against his shoulder. They remained there for a long while. 

When Naruto started struggling a little to look at Sasuke, it was then the Alpha moved, his hands still tight around his body nevertheless. The Beta tried wiping his face, hiccuping once in a while before he forced him to gather himself again. 

When had he grown this weak?

Slight disgust curled in his chest at that. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke whispered, voice soft. 

Naruto could only stare into those dark eyes before he whined a little, pressing both palms against his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said, the words bitter. “I’m sorry, Sasuke.”

The Alpha didn’t say anything, merely hugging him back again, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. Naruto didn’t hesitate to hug him back. He had made things hard for Sasuke again all because he let that man’s word get to him. All because he had been insecure still of his status. Of his worth. Sasuke deserved better than him. 

He wasn’t worth this much effort. 

And as quickly as those thought crossed his mind, he whined again, burying his face against Sasuke’s neck. They remained like that once more, no one making a move to leave the other’s embrace.

***

The Beta was surrounded by the Alpha’s stuff. Sasuke had dragged him onto their bed after Naruto took a shower, pulling all the nesting supplies he had before he tossed them at him and told him to nest. Naruto had tried to argue but at one look, he conceded. It wasn’t as if his instincts weren’t screaming at him to do it. When they were done, Sasuke had left him to take a shower too. And here he was, legs folded beneath him as he sighed, wiping his eyes. They must’ve been red. 

He knew Sasuke would want to talk about what had happened. It was funny how once upon a time, Naruto would be the one prodding for a conversation while Sasuke preferred shutting down. And now…it was the opposite. And he wondered if it was his fault. 

He sighed, scratching through his hair. His instincts had been haywire today and he was feeling a bit more than usual. He usually didn’t feel this way. Half of him wondered if it was due to sharing Sasuke’s rut but that was impossible. He didn’t usually get affected. 

So what was so different now?

He didn’t know and he was afraid to find out. 

What if something else was wrong with him? 

A hand touched his shoulder, jolting him from his thought. Sasuke was wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a white shirt, gently sliding into his nest to sit next him. Naruto glanced away to look at their sheets. The Alpha remained quiet before he wrapped a hand around his shoulders. He tired pulling the Beta close and for a second, he wanted to push the hand away. 

“Are you pulling away again?” Sasuke asked, his voice soft, freezing him. 

“No!” Naruto said, snapping his head at him before he lessened the distance between them, allowing himself to be snuggled right under his strong arm. “I’m…not. I’m sorry.”

“You keep apologising,” Sasuke whispered, tightening his grip on him. “But there’s nothing for you to apologise about.”

Naruto thinned his lips. “Bullshit.”

Sasuke nudged him. “You calling me bullshit?”

Naruto huffed a breath, the feelings of disgust, anger and sadness threatened to flow on him again. 

“Can you please tell me what’s going on in your head?” Sasuke said, catching his eyes with a hand on his chin. “I can’t fix anything if you don’t tell me.”

Naruto searched his face before a self-depreciating guilt curled in his stomach. “I can’t be fixed. I—I’m not normal.”

Sasuke made a strangled noise before he tightened his grip on his chin. “Is it because of what the bastard said?”

“I shouldn’t have gone into that shop,” Naruto said, quietly. “It wasn’t my place.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, “that place was open to public. That’s discrimination.”

“I’m not an Omega,” Naruto said. “Why the hell did I even go in there? I should’ve learned my place. Even after all these years, for a second I thought I could…”

“Be yourself?” Sasuke questioned, only to earn as scoff. “What? Why do you look so…”

Naruto tore himself away from his grip, shame washing over him. “I should’ve been either a Beta or an Omega. Yet, I’m a mix of two worlds. I’m so weird.”

“Naruto, that’s not true.”

“What do _you_ know?” Naruto snapped, irritation bubbling within him as he completely pulled away, turning to look at his Alpha. “You don’t get sneered at for being a Beta. You don’t get looked down for saying you’re about to mate with an Alpha. You’re not the one who gets mocked for saying you’re probably half Omega. It’s not normal. That wasn’t my place. I should’ve—”

“You’re right,” Sasuke said, voice deadly quiet. “I wouldn’t know how it feels to be sneered at or to be looked down. But I also know what it’s like to not be normal. Have you completely forgotten that the reason I hate Omegas is because my Alpha despises their scent? If you’re not normal, then what the hell does that make me?”

“It’s not the same!” Naruto yelled, startling Sasuke. He pointed roughly at his chest. “I am oscillating between an Omega and a Beta like some maniac. And—I don’t know what to do.” His eyes filled with tears again. “No one is going to accept me except for you. And I keep saying it doesn’t matter but—” A sob got choked in his throat. “But it _hurts_.”

Sasuke moved then to wrap his arms around his body, pulling him onto his lap. “I love you, you idiot,” the Alpha said. “I’m sorry it hurts. I wish I can silence every single one of them. I wish I can go back in time and unhurt you. I…Naruto, you have no idea how special you are.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be special, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered as he tried to wipe his face. “I just want to be…” He shrugged, unsure how to continue his train of thought. “I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be an Omega. So…I can be perfect for you.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, grasping his face to look at him in the eyes. “You don’t have to wonder because I’m not going to like you any less.”

“But at least as an Omega, I can give you…a family that is solely made up of us two,” he said, voice breaking. “Fuck. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. My instincts are all over the place. I hate how I keep having to raise my guards up, thinking that maybe I can be myself and then realise it’s _wrong_.”

“It’s not wrong,” Sasuke said, his own eyes filled with tears. “Naruto, you don’t have to be afraid when I’m here next to you. I’m here for you. You don’t need to change yourself to please anyone, especially me. I…I love you too much to want to change you.”

The Beta shook his head. “It still doesn’t stop me from…yearning to give you everything an Omega can.”

“Well, I don’t need it,” he said. 

“Not even children that’s made up of you and me?” Naruto said, voice hitching in his throat. 

Sasuke searched his face before he grabbed the back of the Beta’s neck and pulled him close. He looked at him in the eyes. “I don’t. Not if it makes you so sad like this. I’m not going to want anything that hurts you.”

Naruto placed both palms against his lover’s chest, curling them into fists. “But…I want them, Sasuke.”

The Alpha’s grip loosened before he sighed, dropping his hand onto the Beta’s thigh. “But you can’t get pregnant.”

“I know,” Naruto said, flinching. “I…I don’t know what’s happening to me today, Sasuke. What he said got to me. I keep…I keep wanting things I can’t have.”

Sasuke remained quiet for a few seconds. “Do you want to go see a doctor about this?”

The blond haired man snapped his head up, alarmed. “Why? Do you know what’s going on with me?”

“No,” Sasuke said. He tightened his grip on his thighs. “You’ve…you’ve been acting like an Omega today, Naruto. Especially at the store. I wouldn't mind it, you know that. I—I’m just wondering if…if maybe there’s more than just recessive Omega genes in you.”

Naruto searched his face before he shook his head. “Impossible. I’m a Beta.”

“When did you last get that tested?” Sasuke asked, warily. 

The blond haired frowned. “When I was twelve, just like everyone else. The whole drawing out blood shebang. And results came in a week later and said I was a Beta but with an anomaly.” He hesitated to say the next thing. “And…then Iruka brought me to see a doctor and they looked at the charts and said I had Omega recessive genes.”

Sasuke sucked in his bottom lip before letting it go. “Can I scent you?”

Naruto stared at his face, tilting his neck to bare his skin for him without a second word. He didn’t know why his lover was asking him such a question but…he had an inkling Sasuke might be onto something. There were still tremors in him and his instincts were still louder. A sense of loss and anger still burned within him, the acute sense of loneliness washed away just a tad with Sasuke’s hands on him. 

He waited for the usual calmness to settle over him. But the second Sasuke brushed the juncture of his neck with his cheeks, his eyes widened as a sharp shudder ran down his spine. A high-pitched noise left his lips as he scrambled to tighten his grip around his lover’s body, knees knocking tight against Sasuke’s thighs. 

His Alpha froze before he pulled away, yanking Naruto’s face with a firm grip on his chin. “You okay?”

Naruto shook his head. “I just…I don’t know.”

He pressed shaky hands on his lover’s face, wiping away a lone tear that had escaped his right eye. The instincts in him were screaming at him to hold Sasuke close. To not let him go. And he was terrified at them. 

“We’ll go see the doctor tomorrow, okay?” Sasuke whispered before Naruto could say anything else. He dragged the blond-haired man close, placing a hand at the back of his head. “Something isn’t right.”

“I know,” Naruto whispered, burying his face at the crook of Sasuke’s neck, inhaling him. He relaxed further, melting into his strong embrace. “I don’t know why it’s like this today. I just keep hearing his words and it’s like…my fears got confirmed.”

“They’re words of one man,” Sasuke said, fiercely. “As long as you’re by my side, and even then, I will make sure no one dares to say things like that ever again.” He tightened his hold on the Beta. “You’re everything to me. And no one is going to stop me from protecting what’s mine.”

The slight possessive hint of those words had Naruto tensing for just a second before a soft whine escaped his lips, melting into him again. He grasped Sasuke’s shirt tight in his grip. “You’re mine too. I…I’m sorry you have to keep reconciling me,” he choked out. “I can’t…I—”

“Hey,” Sasuke said, pulling away to look at him in the eyes. Cupping his jaw, he caressed his skin, smiling when Naruto leaned into it. “I won’t get tired, Naruto. I’ll always remind you that you’re _fine_ just the way you are. You want to act out on your instincts, I wouldn’t mind. You can be whatever you want to be and I’ll still stick by you.” He thinned his lips. “I just wish there’s a way to make it stick in your head that I…love you so goddamn much just the way you are. And how I would burn this whole world down to keep you from being harmed.”

Naruto closed his eyes tight, knowing he was about to cry again. He clutched Sasuke’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to apologise,” Sasuke said, bringing him close again. “You’re not at fault. You being born this way isn’t your fault. If anyone else has a problem with that, they can eat my dirt. Beta, Alpha, Omega means nothing to me. Just…trust me.”

“I do,” Naruto whined. “I just don’t…My brain won’t let me remember it.”

“Then I’ll make you remember over and over again until you’re sick of it,” Sasuke said, firmly. “I won’t let you live your life not being able to see your worth. I will make you see how beautiful you are one day. It’ll just take time.” Sasuke almost crushed him with his grip. “I’m not giving you up, Naruto. Not now. Not ever.”

The blond-haired man didn’t know he needed to hear this. Not until Sasuke had said those words. He could only hug him as tight, wishing to everything above them and beyond that he would be able to hold onto Sasuke. He was terrified he would mess up big and lose him one day. But for now, even after all of that, Sasuke remained next to him. 

“I’m still intending to see him fired,” Sasuke said. “And that’s not up for negotiation.”

Naruto wisely didn’t comment on it. Because…a part of him wanted that justice. And he could only thank the stars that Sasuke was willing to fight for him when he didn’t even want to. 

“I love you, Sasuke,” he whispered. 

Sasuke pressed a kiss on his ear. “I love you too.”

***

When he woke up the next day, the instincts were still there, thrumming underneath his skin followed by this sense of loss. Even when Sasuke had ushered him to shower and dragged him to the nearest hospital, all he could do was keep close to the Alpha. The sounds, light—and actually smells were overwhelming. It was as if someone had dialled his senses up to a thousand. He only ever relaxed when Sasuke had tossed an arm across his shoulders and kept him close by his side. Occasionally, he would scent him at his wrist, just a little to get him to calm down. 

Naruto knew this wasn’t normal. He hadn’t been this reactive to everything before. And he felt like he could only blame the rut for what had happened. Something had changed then but he was unsure of what. Not to mention, he kept fixating and mourning at the loss of the sweater and pillows. He wanted them. 

But he rationally knew he didn't _need_ them. 

The doctor took one look at him before she ordered for a blood test. And now here they were, sitting in front of the doctor with results in her hands after almost five hours of waiting. It had been a long day and Naruto was itching to get back home. A nest. He really wanted to build a nest. 

“This is odd,” the doctor said, just low enough to have Naruto snap his head up. 

“What?” he asked, anxiously as Sasuke tightened his grip on their intertwined hands. 

“Alright,” the doctor said, sighing before she gave them both an assuring smile. “Before I say anything, I just need to make this very clear. This isn’t uncommon. In fact, you would be surprised at how frequently this can happen to someone.” When Naruto stared at her, confused, she said, “Uzumaki-san, I’m pretty sure the percentage of Omega genes in you isn’t just this small fraction,” she said as she took a piece of paper and jotted down a number he had seen before. It was the percentage of his Omega genes when he received the results back when he had been twelve. “The results are saying it’s currently…more than that.”

When she jotted a number that’s far bigger than he expected, he could only gape at it. Sasuke leaned to look before he stiffened as well. 

“Are you saying he’s actually half Omega?” Sasuke said, frowning. 

“Well, he’s still a Beta,” the doctor explained. “But he has more Omega genes than what he’s been told. The reason he’s been acting this way is mainly because I sense a bond forming between you two.”

Naruto blinked. “A…bond?”

“A partial bond, if you will,” she said. “It happens to most compatible couples who have been together for a long time. Alpha and Omega couples of course but it’s also not that uncommon for an Alpha or Omega to one-sidedly bond with a Beta.” She smiled. “In this case, it seems both of you have created a bond. At least, looking at the spike of these hormones here.” She pointed the results and highlighted the numbers there. 

Naruto couldn’t comprehend this. It was all…surreal. It was as if he was living in another dimension as the words settled in his brain slowly. There was no way…He was more Beta than Omega. There was no way there would be a two sided bond between them. Right? But the numbers didn’t lie. And yet…the numbers had lied when he was younger. 

“What if you’re mistaken?” Naruto asked, silencing the doctor. 

She remained quiet before she hummed. “I believe I’m not. I would like to think that the way we do our tests is empirically backed up and objective.”

“And yet, the numbers had lied when I was younger, didn’t they?” The Beta’s breath hitched in his throat as the words came out of his mouth quickly. 

The doctor’s face softened. “Technology evolves. How tests are done back then could be different from how it’s done now. Besides, from your medical records, your test was done in school with local doctors in a village, right? You haven’t tested your secondary gender since?”

Naruto nodded, head spinning with the facts. 

“So…I’ve always had more Omega genes than…”

“Yes,” the doctor said, making him flinch. “Uzumaki-san, I would like to reiterate that this is not as uncommon as you think. While of course, statistically there’s less of a mix between secondary genders, it still exists. I wouldn’t be too afraid if I were you.” She smiled, giving him an empathetic look. “Besides, what you’re feeling is normal. The intense need to nest and your desire to enter the Omega shop to buy baby clothes, those are…those are normal.”

“Normal,” Naruto said, whispering the word. All his life, he had thought he wasn’t normal. No one saw him as one. He was broken, a weird mix of two worlds. He…didn’t think for once in his life that he would be proven wrong, for good. The grip in his chest tightened. “Really normal?”

“Normal,” she said, smiling.

“But…” Naruto licked his lips, tightening his grip on Sasuke’s hand. Really, this was a lot. “How…Why now? I didn’t feel this much before.”

She nodded. “Which brings me to my next question, have you recently shared a rut?”

Sasuke cleared his throat, slight pink crossing his cheeks as he nodded. “Yeah, we had. Is that the problem? We shared quiet a few ruts together and he never acted like this.”

She tapped at her neck, alarming them both. “Has it been with intention to bond? Mate?”

Sasuke released a breath. Naruto did too, taking in the words. “Well…we didn’t before. Now…now we have been planning to bond.” He rubbed the spot where Sasuke’s mouth had travelled to during his rut. He recalled a sensation of being bitten but it hadn’t drawn blood. “There had been a bite but…it didn’t draw blood.”

“It’s not a complete bond,” she said, agreeing. “But regardless, a bond has been formed. It doesn’t really affect anyone too much. Once the hormones stabilise, you’ll be back to feeling yourself again.” 

“This is just temporary then?” Naruto asked, needing to confirm this again. 

“Temporary, yes,” she said. 

Naruto searched her face, a question bubbling within him since he found out about his actual percentage. “Am I still a Beta completely?”

The doctor simply raised her eyebrows, confusion colouring her face. “Yes? At least, you do still have a lot more Beta genes, if that’s what you’re worried.”

“No, I meant…” Naruto swallowed the words. Did he want to know? But… “Babies, I mean. If I have an influx of hormones then…”

The doctor adjusted her glasses. “I’m afraid you’re still anatomically Beta, Uzumaki-san. You don’t experience heat, am I right?”

The disappointment was palpable as he nodded. “At least, I don’t think I did.”

She frowned. “If you don’t have any heat symptoms, then there’s less likely a chance you have any Omegan anatomy. They usually go hand in hand, if I maybe quaint about it. If you do want to consider checking properly, we can do a full body checkup, if you’d like. But as far as I’m seeing on the charts here, these hormones are mostly for the bond than anything else.”

“No,” Naruto said, croaking as he slumped in his seat. “I’m fine then. Is that all?”

By the time they left the doctor’s, Naruto could only turn what he had learned over and over his head. With his hands on his laps, he could only lament what she had said. Normal. He was normal regardless how messed up his genes were. No matter how much of a mix he had been. He had acted what was expected of him. And he didn’t know what to do with that information. He had fought against the norms for so long that he accepted that no matter what he did, it would be—not normal. 

And yet, all this time…

A sigh escaped his lips when a hand touched the back of his neck. He snapped his eyes at his lover who was eyeing him with a cautious look on his face. The car was parked in front of their apartment building, the night sky long had been invited to replace the sun. The silence in the car was nice. He expected his lover to question him but all he did was sit silently. Waiting for him to make a move. 

And goddamn he loved him so much. 

“Normal, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, curling his fingers into fists. The grip on his nape tightened a fraction. He met those dark eyes. “Normal, she said.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke whispered back, a careful smile on his face. “And we’re bonded.”

Bonded. Right. They were _bonded_. A bond was thrumming between them. Naruto didn’t really feel it but…just knowing he was bonded, regardless partial or not, made this…so much better. The relief that washed over him stole his breath. He pressed his palms against his face, the anger, resentment, the confusion of himself slowly transformed into awe and—this surrealism. 

“Bonded,” he choked out. “I didn’t know that was even possible.”

“Well,” Sasuke said, gently touching his wrists to pry his hands from his face. When Sasuke nudged his chin, he smiled softly. “I told you you were special.”

Naruto choked out a startled laugh at that. “You choose now to rub it in my face?”

Sasuke merely smirked, caressing his jaw. “You know me.”

“Yeah…yeah, I do,” Naruto breathed out before he sighed, placing a hand on his stomach. Sasuke stiffened from next to him, the thumb at his skin paused. Waiting. “It’s just too bad that I still can’t…”

“Naruto,” his Alpha said, voice soft, catching his face to look at him. “We’ll be fine.”

The blond-haired man sinked into the car seat. He leaned into the touch, unable to let the calmness settle over him. While disappointment still lingered within him, he couldn’t help but to hold onto what he knew now. And work with what he got. Yet, it still didn’t stop himself from coming back to the fact he hadn’t gotten those things he wanted. 

“Surreal,” Naruto said, glancing at his Alpha. “That it ended up like this.”

Sasuke merely smiled. A gentle one that he rarely showed, only when the Beta least expected it. One more squeeze at the nape of his neck and the pale hand travelled to grasp those tan fingers, caressing them in his grip. 

“It’s a good type of surrealism, isn’t it?” Sasuke said, his voice careful and Naruto couldn’t help but to smile back, nodding. “Then, I’m glad.”

“She said a partial bond,” Naruto said, huffing a breath. “So much for plans on getting married first.”

“Yes, what tragedy,” Sasuke said, deadpanning. 

That earned a series of giggles from him, his heart lightening. Sasuke chuckled as well before silence once more blanketed them. Naruto didn’t want to leave the car. Not yet. Not when he felt at ease for once since yesterday. He supposed finding out the truth behind his instincts was more of a relief than anything. 

“I still want those things,” Naruto said, turning to look at Sasuke. The Alpha simply raised his eyebrows. “The blankets…and stuff.” HIs face heated up, feeling slightly foolish. “I know it’s just instincts and hormones but…”

“I’ll get them for you then,” Sasuke said, patting his hair before brushing a strand behind his ear. “I’ll get them now if you want.”

That very prospect made him giddy. Being able to hold them in his hands, indulging into his instincts was nice. But nevertheless…it terrified him. His silence must’ve come across as a deafening rejection because the Alpha made no move to speak anymore. 

“I’m…scared,” Naruto whispered. “That I feel so strongly and wanting to cave into these…instincts.”

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders, nudging him to turn around a little until they were face to face. His expression was calm. Calm and collected. “You can. With me, you’ll be safe.”

“Even if I turn into a complete Omega?” Naruto joked only to freeze when Sasuke pressed his lips against his forehead. 

“Even then. I told you once and I’ll keep saying it again,” his Alpha said. “I’m here for you no matter what.”

Naruto couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. The warmth that his lover always made him feel was—breath-taking. He couldn’t imagine a life without him. How miserable he would’ve been without the Alpha to take his hand and keep reminding him of his worth. 

“I love you,” Naruto said. “So much.”

Sasuke’s cheeks pinked a little but his eyes sparkled in affection. “And I love you too. So much.”

***

Sasuke was there when he did let his instincts go. He nested on the bed by gathering Sasuke’s clothes and his followed by new blankets he hid for when he needed to feel safe again. He rearranged the things on their bed until it was close to being full of pillows, threatening to leave no space untouched. The softness only made him want to preen. Even when the Alpha brushed his lips against the side of his face while he was busy changing the pillowcases, muttering he would be back after a short trip to the town, Naruto let the remainder of his warmth cover every inch of him. 

It was only when he was done, staring at his bed that he took his phone out. It was already almost eight in the evening. A frown crossed his face at the quiet home. Sasuke wasn’t back yet? Calling his Alpha, it went on ringing a few times before it was cut off with a message a second later saying he was almost home. 

Strange. 

Biting his bottom lip, he tossed his phone back on the bedside as he took in the nest he made. A smile carved on his face as the other day’s pain and insecurity washed away, leaving him to feel a sense of relief. Being able to say the very things he had buried deep inside, and insecurities he didn’t even _know_ he was feeling—it was…nice. Especially when Sasuke had taken it with stride and pulled him out of his dark thoughts and just like that, provided a reason for him to not worry anymore. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice coming from the entrance of their bedroom had him startling from his thoughts. Turning his attention at his lover, he froze when he took in the scene before him. “Here.”

In his hands were the very things that Naruto had been wishing for. The very things that he had left behind while he was criticised for being someone he couldn't control. He released a quiet breath as he stared at the blankets and plushies in his Alpha’s arms. When Sasuke lessened the distance between them, the man simple pushed the things gently against his chest, a sign for him to take them. 

Cradling them as if they were precious cargo, Naruto could only stare at them, his eyes burning. A hand touched his head, caressing through his hair in a gentle motion. Breath hitching in his throat, the blond-haired man felt the soft cloth between his fingertips before burying his face against the ramen plushie. 

“You went out to get them?” Naruto whispered, peeking at his lover. The Alpha shrugged but it was clear that he _did_. He held back the urge to hug Sasuke until they were out of breath and instead, glanced at his nest. These would be perfect for it. “I’m…I’m going to put them in our nest.”

Sasuke then took a look at their bed, his eyes widening just a tad. For a moment, the blond-haired man waited with bated breath if it would be good enough for his Alpha. But when a soft smile curled on those lips before those dark eyes met his with affection, there was a huge wash of relief. The slightest of ache in his chest made itself known. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sasuke said, pressing a hand at the side of his face, caressing his tan skin. “Why don’t you add these to…our nest and we can get settled in. I bought dinner.” 

Naruto grinned then, earning a small smile from his lover. When Sasuke excused himself to take a shower, the Beta got to work. Arranging the latest blankets, the very ones that he wanted, underneath the rest of the pillows wasn’t an easy work. But when it was done with the plushies arranged side by side, their nest was _finally_ complete. 

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This was it. This was the biggest nest he ever allowed himself to make and—it was nice. 

When a strong hand touched his shoulder, he could only look at Sasuke with a bright smile. “It’s done,” he said, grabbing onto those pale fingers. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

When his Alpha wrapped an arm across his shoulders and dragged him close, pressing his lips at the side of his head, he relaxed. 

“Come on, let’s go eat. And then we can come back here.” Sasuke nudged him gently, almost as if he was gauging at Naruto’s response. 

The blond-haired man simply nodded, eyeing the nest with a sense of pride. He couldn’t help it. It was as if a switch was turned on in him that allowed him to finally succumb to the things he wanted. And now with the partial bond heightening his instincts, it was harder to contain them. And yet. With Sasuke by his side, the fear of letting go was minimised. So—insignificantly small. 

“Did anyone give you trouble when you went to buy them for me?” Naruto asked, beaming once more when Sasuke took out the Ichiraku’s Ramen packages from the bag at the kitchen counter. “You bought ramen?”

“No,” Sasuke said. “No one gave me trouble. No one should, anyway. I was there to buy my mate’s nesting items.” The Beta’s face heated at that but he couldn’t help the twinge of happiness nevertheless. “As for the ramen, you’re lucky I’m in a generous mood.”

“Aww,” Naruto cooed, taking a step towards his lover before cupping both cheeks. “Look at my big bad Alpha growing protective over me.”

He laughed when Sasuke tried to pinch his waist, pulling away. It seemed that was the right reaction because his Alpha smiled. That relief on his handsome face was more than enough for Naruto to know that he had been just as nervous as he was about what was happening to him. And now that everything was clear…they could take a deep breath. 

“I have to,” Sasuke said, leaning his hip against the counter. “You’re mine, after all.”

The Beta searched his lover’s face before he chuckled. “Ditto,” he said. “Thanks, Sasuke. For…everything.”

When the Alpha took a step towards him, touching his waist to pull him close and then further wrapping his arms around him into a tight hug, the Beta melted into his embrace. “You might not have anyone in the past to protect you from this world, but I’m here now. I’ve always been here. I won’t stand by and let you get hurt.” The grip on his body tightened. “Even if it’s you hurting yourself.”

“Sasuke…” His eyes widened, breath hitching in his throat as he bunched up Sasuke’s shirt. 

“You’re precious to me, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “If anything happens to you…I don’t think I’ll ever be the same.” 

Naruto pulled away a little, touching his lover’s face. His heart skipped a beat at the watery, dark eyes staring back at him. “Nothing’s going to happen to me. I can’t promise you that I won’t—I won’t doubt myself because of one person in the future…but I learned my lesson. I won’t leave you.”

“I know,” Sasuke whispered, voice thick. “I just can’t stand seeing you so hurt.”

Naruto’s heart squeezed in his chest. “I’m sorry.” He never knew that Sasuke carried these thoughts in himself. 

Sasuke merely shook his head. “Don’t,” he said. “Don’t keep apologising for something you can’t control. I just need you to understand that I won’t want anyone else, Naruto. Not even if you suddenly decide to turn into ramen.”

The Beta ended up smiling at that, shaking his head. “I know.” He took in a deep breath. “I’m…It’s still taking a while to wrap around my head that I _can_ shake those things off. That it’s not my fault. That I’m fine the way I am. That…I’m worthy for you.”

“You are,” Sasuke said. “A million times more than you think.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, stupid,” the Alpha said, earning a laugh from Naruto. “You’re alright now, aren’t you?”

“A little bit overwhelmed,” Naruto admitted, smiling. “But it’s getting better with you by my side.” He touched the side of his neck. “If this is how it feels with a partial bond, I don’t know how it’ll be with a full one.”

Sasuke’s lips twitched into a brief smile at that. The Beta sighed as he wiped those lingering tears from his pale face, pressing his lips against those soft ones for a second. There was a burning determination in him to move past this. While he knew that his guilt and anxiety would act up once in a while, bringing back old insecurities, he had to work past them. For his sake. And for Sasuke’s sake. 

He needed to because it was doing none of them good. 

And…it was time, anyway. 

He would be fine. And he would manifest this even if it made him tired. 

“We’ll be okay,” Naruto said, repeating back the words Sasuke had tried to sow in his mind for a few days now. “We’ll be fine.”

“Yes,” Sasuke said, pulling him close. “We’ll be fine. Always.”

And that was enough of a promise for Naruto to sink into his arms again. “I’m going to do better. I’m going to start believing that I’m worthy for you.”

“And I’ll be here,” Sasuke said, another promise at the tip of his tongue. One that Naruto was sure he would fulfil, just like he always had. “No matter what you do or who you are. I’ll be right here next to you. Always.”

Naruto smiled. He was lucky to have Sasuke by his side. And he couldn’t wait for their bond to complete and make his Alpha completely his. At least, at this very moment, he could gladly flick a middle finger to the world and society. They were happy. And that was all that mattered. 

* * *

**the end**


End file.
